


Tailored

by silver_drip



Series: Civil Revenge [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Falling In Love, Infidelity, M/M, Manipulation, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Bucky comes to Tony for a new arm. Tony charms him.





	Tailored

Tony had always been a charmer, both by upbringing and trade.

He remembered his father using him as a prop. It was one of the few times that Howard gave him attention. When he was young Tony made himself look adorable. Howard would give him candy. Into his teens he would charm the older women and Howard would give him scrap tech. When he was old enough to attend business meetings he would sooth over the board’s hurt feelings after Howard went off on them again.

He used his charm to get contracts and to get out of trouble.

He had flirted his way out of tickets and police stations.

He had flirted his way into pants and mouths.

As such, Tony was keenly aware of how to manipulate people.

After Afghanistan he’d given up the practice beyond getting his board of directors to see things his way.

He was also very good at reading people.

That didn’t mean he was always right. Case in point: Captain America.

Tony had seen him as a paragon of virtue, as a trusted friend and had assumed he was seen as a friend in return.

He was wrong and it only added to his agony.

After his initial rage he worked to put Steve and the Winter Soldier out of his mind. Letting his thoughts linger would do him no good.

Tony was an opportunist though, and when Bucky Barnes arrived on his doorstep he would not turn him away.

* * *

Bucky tried not to go into specifics, but Tony was good at reading between the lines.

Steve and Bucky were engaged, but Tony didn’t know who did the proposing.

Bucky had come to him for a new arm, wanting nothing more than to wear a wedding band on his left ring finger.

He begged Tony’s forgiveness and it was easily granted.

He had accepted Bucky’s unwilling participation in the death of his parents.

Tony did not accept Steve’s lies and hypocrisy though, not that he mentioned that.

Tony’s plan came together with startling clarity.

* * *

Tony tailored his personality to what he believed would pull Bucky in.

He had time. Bucky’s arm, neural connections, and graphed bones were a mess.

He started slowly, proving wrong all the venomous words the former Avengers had whispered into Bucky’s ear.

He kept his touches light and introduced Bucky to the wonders of the modern era. The others had somehow neglected to bring him up to date. Tony had no doubt that that was Steve’s fault. He was so stuck in the past that he couldn’t stand letting Bucky move beyond it.

Bucky loved learning about what he considered the future and Tony was happy to supply him with knowledge and new experiences.

Tony also told him that it was alright to not be the person he used to be. His instinct paid off and Bucky cried in his arms.

It was three weeks in when Bucky started giving him lingering looks.

Tony knew that Bucky still called Steve every night, but their conversations turned more into updates than the usual phone sex and comforting.

Friday measured Bucky’s eye dilation and his heartbeat, helping Tony tailor every action to entrance Bucky.

It was a full month before Bucky kissed him.

Bucky cried afterwards and Tony comforted him.

Every time he told Bucky it was alright to be different than who he used to be, Tony saw his defenses slipping away.

A month later Tony told him he was in love with him. Bucky reciprocated and Tony could tell he was sincere.

He was surprised Bucky was a bottom, but it gave Tony more opportunities to lavish him with affection and pleasure.

Tony was an experienced lover and used every trick he knew, even though men weren’t really to his liking. He’d only had sex with them because it had been convenient and he was always willing to try something new—and then try and try again until he’d perfected it.

Tony knew he couldn’t compare to Steve when it came to stamina though. He introduced Bucky to modern sex toys.

Bucky marveled at them, especially when Tony made a suit just for fucking him. He left bruises and Bucky loved it.

At night Bucky whispered about how Steve treated him with kid gloves, how it made him feel weaker than he was. Tony swore to never treat him like that.

Steve’s calls were becoming more persistent as their conversations became curter.

Tony occasionally saw Bucky playing with the engagement ring that hung on a necklace around his neck. Tony would give him sad and longing looks, but never ones with shame.

He started leaving it in his room.

Bucky told him he needed to go to Wakanda even though Tony was still working on removing the bulk of his graphed on arm.

Tony knew it was a pivotal point.

He lavished Bucky with everything he could leading up to the fight. The love was clear in Bucky’s eyes and he knew he’d won.

* * *

The following day he received a phone call from Bucky.

He said that he was coming home as soon as possible, that Steve thought Tony had brainwashed Bucky and was coming to hurt him.

Tony sounded the appropriate amount of scared and promised to lock down the compound.

Bucky arrived minutes before Steve did.

The pair clashed before the authorities showed up.

Bucky swore that if Steve hurt another police officer that he’d never speak to him again.

Steve was taken into custody and Tony promised Bucky he’d get him the best lawyer money could buy.

Steve had broken laws that applied to everyone, after all. From illegally crossing boarders to destroying a tunnel. There was also the matter of all the people he hurt both in the tunnel and escaping with Bucky.

Tony comforted him with soft words and whispered thanks for Bucky saving him from Steve. He admitted how many nightmares he had of Steve from their time in Siberia.

It was the final knot that tied Bucky to him.

* * *

A year later they married and Steve was left to rot all alone in a prison cell.


End file.
